<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dans la Faille de l'Esquive by AlexewithanE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949265">Dans la Faille de l'Esquive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexewithanE/pseuds/AlexewithanE'>AlexewithanE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven), Français | French, Gavin hurts Kendra, Gen, Kinda, Navarog is a bit meaner in my version, Sorry Not Sorry, Whump, also this was written in french, i have this bad habit of tagging in english</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexewithanE/pseuds/AlexewithanE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Gavin ne s'était pas contenté d’expliquer son plan à Kendra? Et s’il avait décidé qu'elle lui plaisait et qu’il allait s’amuser un peu avant de quitter Wyrmroost? Voici à quoi s’amuser ressemble pour un Prince Démon.</p><p>ou</p><p>Lorsque Gavin rejoint Kendra après avoir tué ses amis et combattu les dragons, il se montre un peu plus cruel que dans la série.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dans la Faille de l'Esquive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Ce n'est pas décrit en détails, mais il y a une scène de violence vers la fin. Cependant, ce n'est rien de graphique. Si vous y êtes sensibles, lisez avec précaution, merci.<br/>**Plusieurs passages sont repris directement du tome 4. J'ai pris la liberté de résumer quelques parties du dialogue qui comprenait le plan de Gavin, mais tout le début et une partie de la fin sont identiques au livre. J'ai préféré ne pas les mettre en italique, pour facilité une lecture non interrompue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des rafales glacées soufflaient à travers la Faille de l’Esquive, charriant avec elles une odeur de neige. Le tonnerre grondait. Kendra secouait le bâton de pluie sans relâche, espérant que si elle continuait assez longtemps, assez fort, les dragons seraient obligés de s’abriter et ses amis pourraient aller se mettre en sûreté.<br/>
Bien qu’elle ne soit pas dérangée par l’absence de lumière, Kendra voyait plus loin avec la lampe torche. Elle la laissa donc allumée, la braquant à de multiples reprises dans les deux directions pour éviter d’être surprise. Du coup, elle identifia Gavin, qui s’approchait dans le haut couloir étroit, alors qu’il était encore à bonne distance. Il n’était plus un dragon, saignait abondamment d’une blessure au cou et boitait d’une façon prononcée. Le rayon de la torche se reflétait sur l’épée qu’il tenait à la main. Tandis qu’une forte bourrasque s’engouffrait dans le passage, il leva sa main libre pour abriter son visage.<br/>
-Tu peux arrêter de secouer le bâton, cria-t-il.<br/>
-Je préfère pas, répondit Kendra.<br/>
-J’essayais juste d’être poli, dit Gavin en s’approchant encore. Ce que je voulais dire, c’est: arrête ou je te tue.<br/>
Des larmes piquèrent les yeux de Kendra. Un rire nerveux faillit lui échapper. Gavin avait tué Dougan. Il avait tué Mara.<br/>
-De toute façon, tu vas me tuer, non?<br/>
-En tant que dragon, je le ferais. Sous cette forme, je préférerais m’en passer.<br/>
-Qui es-tu, Gavin?<br/>
Il eut un grand sourire.<br/>
-Tu n’as pas deviné? Tu n’es pas bête, pourtant. Réfléchis.<br/>
Elle savait. Elle s’était efforcée de ne pas le reconnaître, mais elle savait.<br/>
-Navarog.<br/>
-Bien sûr.<br/>
-Comment peux-tu être Navarog?<br/>
Il avait été son ami! Il l’avait protégé! Elle avait espéré qu’il deviendrait son amoureux! Elle lui avait tenu la main et lui avait écrit des lettres! Kendra se sentait malade. Elle avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer.<br/>
-La bonne question serait: comment se fait-il que personne ne s’en soit aperçu? Je pensais que c’était évident après l’épisode de la Mesa perdue. Je suppose qu’on ne voit souvent que ce qu’on s’attend de voir.<br/>
Kendra secoua la tête, horrifiée, ahurie et curieuse en même temps.<br/>
-Alors tu es le prisonnier encapuchonné de la Boîte de l’Oubli?<br/>
Gavin commença alors à lui expliquer ce qui s’était déroulé juste sous son nez; comment il avait trouvé le clou pour le donner à Kurisock et déclenché le Fléau de l’Ombre, comment il s’était fait passé pour le fils de Charlie Rose, ce qui s’était réellement passé avec Chalize à la Mesa perdue, la façon dont le Sphinx avait laissé son bulbe s’échapper avec juste les informations nécessaires, puis l’échange avec Nafia.<br/>
-Nous avons été si stupides, grogna Kendra, qui se sentait misérable.<br/>
Gavin acquiesça et lança qu’il aurait préféré garder son identité secrète jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient quitté Wyrmroost. Alors il aurait dévoré Trask et les autres à l’extérieur des grilles, et puis ce serait envolé avec elle, son frère et la clé de la chambre forte du translocalisateur.<br/>
-Pourquoi nous épargner, Seth et moi? demanda Kendra. N’as-tu pas essayé de me tuer?<br/>
Gavin haussa des épaules.<br/>
-Quand je t’ai donné un coup de griffe, dehors, j’étais pressé et je craignais que tu ne t’échappes avec la clé. Ton frère et toi êtes très plaisants. Bien que vous soyez jeunes et innocents, vous êtes étonnement doué. Quand vous avez tué Siletta, j’ai à peine pu le croire. Siletta était une légende, un dragon très renommé. Je ne savais pas du tout qu’elle était gardienne du temple. Seth arrachant le clou au revenant a été un autre coup incroyable. Le Fléau de l’Ombre aurait dû engloutir Fablehaven, mais vous avez réussi à l’arrêter. Ensemble, avez accompli des exploits stupéfiants. Quand le moment de me dévoiler serait arrivé, j’aurais peut-être pu changer d’avis, mais je me sentais fichtrement tenté de vous épargner. Naturellement, j’aurais dévoré tous les autres.<br/>
Il procéda de lui expliquer la suite, et quel ne fut pas son soulagement d’apprendre que Seth était encore en vie, chez Thronis. Elle laissa aller une tension de ses épaules. Tant que Seth s’en sortait, il pouvait bien lui arriver n’importe quoi. Au moins son frère retournerait à Fablehaven. Sans la clé ni la corne, sans doute, mais vivant.<br/>
Vint le moment où Gavin voulu s’emparer du sac à dos. Ils se disputèrent un peu, Kendra refusant d’obtempérer et Gavin la menaçant de l’assommer. Finalement, elle fit mine d’obtempérer. Elle le ramassa et lui tendit. Alors qu’il allait le prendre, elle balança le bâton vers sa tête de toutes ses forces. Il bloqua le coup du plat de son épée, lui arracha le bâton et s’en servit pour la frapper à l’épaule, la faisant tomber.<br/>
-Vraiment, Kendra, ne fais pas ça. C’est embarrassant.<br/>
Il ouvrit le rabat du sac.<br/>
-Après toi.<br/>
Kendra se pencha sur le sac et hurla:<br/>
-Warren, Gavin est Navarog et il…<br/>
Elle ne put en dire plus. Gavin la poussa de côté et se laissa tomber dans le sac, ignorant les barreaux de l’échelle. Lorsqu’il remonta, il avait la clé et la corne en main. Il débattit à voix haute sur le sort qu’il devrait réserver à Warren. Après que Kendra l’ait supplié, il mit feu au sac.<br/>
-Non! hurla Kendra en bondissant vers le sac.<br/>
Gavin l’attrapa, la tenant fermement en arrière. Elle se débattit, fixant avec horreur les flammes qui consumaient le sac à dos. Finalement, le feu diminua. Plaquant Kendra par terre, Gavin versa encore du liquide sur le sac. Les flammes reprirent, jetant des reflets diaboliques sur son visage.<br/>
-Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu’à m’occuper de toi.<br/>
Une peur froide s’empara de l’adolescente.<br/>
-Que veux-tu dire? Je croyais que tu allais m’épargner?<br/>
-Oui, ne t’en fais pas, tu sortiras d’ici vivante. Mais je n’ai jamais dit intacte, finit-il avec un sourire à donner froid dans le dos.<br/>
Il la maintenait fermement au sol, un avant bas en travers de ses épaules, assis sur ses jambes pour l’empêcher de bouger. Elle aurait voulu continuer de se débattre, mais elle était figée par la peur.<br/>
-Vois-tu, il est si rare que j’ai l’occasion de m’amuser avec ma proie sous cette forme. En tant que dragon, les mêmes choses ne m’amusent qu’en tant qu’humain. Et l’idée de m’amuser avec toi, maintenant, me réjouit plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer…<br/>
Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres sans qu’elle puisse le contrôler.<br/>
-Ne pleure pas, Kendra, je suis sûr que tu seras encore aussi mignonne quand on aura fini, je serai sûr laisser ton visage intact.<br/>
Il prit sa main comme pour la rassurer, puis lui tordis violemment le poignet. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle hurla sa douleur. Des larmes lui mouillèrent les joues.<br/>
-C’est fou ce que vous êtes facile à briser, vous, les mortels, murmura Gavin en tournant son bras casser pour l’examiner.<br/>
Il le tâta, l’étudia, sans prendre compte de la douleur qu’il lui infligeait.<br/>
-Ça m’a toujours fasciné, l’entendit-elle expliquer à travers le sifflement qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. La fragilité d’une vie humaine…<br/>
Il prit son autre bras et fit courir quelque chose de pointu le long de sa peau.<br/>
-Si facile à blesser, à tuer…<br/>
Une douleur aiguë lui transperça l’avant-bras. Des gémissements mêlés de pleurs jaillissaient maintenant de sa gorge sans qu’elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus.<br/>
La lame lui lacérant le bras fit une autre incision, puis une autre encore, sous le regard hypnotisé de celui qui tenait le couteau. Lorsqu’il s’en lassa, il agrippa la mâchoire de Kendra dans sa grande main. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes et elle n’arrivait pas à bien le voir, mais elle sentit très bien son souffle contre sa joue.<br/>
-Tu sais, Kendra, j’aurais aimé que ça puisse marcher, toi et moi, avoua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, comme s’il ne venait pas juste de la torturer. Un prince démon et une princesse fée… ça aurait été pour moi un honneur de te briser. De te faire tomber désespérément amoureuse de moi, puis de regarder ton coeur briser en miette. Mais bon. Je suppose je dois me contenter de ta déception. C’est amusant aussi, après tout.<br/>
Il se releva. En même temps, des voix parlèrent dans son esprit. Nous venons t’aider, Kendra. Elle n’avait plus assez de force pour réagir, mais une bouffée d’espoir l’envahit.<br/>
-Bon, allez, on a assez traîné.<br/>
À ce moment-là, trois astérides surgirent dans la grotte. Ils essayèrent de l’attaquer, mais Gavin fut plus rapide. Récupérant son épée au sol, il les tua en trois coups de lame tout en s’esclaffant.<br/>
-Tu les as appelés un peu tard, non? Qui sont les prochains, des écureuils? Des escargots?<br/>
Son espoir creva dans l’oeuf. Elle essaya de lui dire qu’elle ne les avait pas appelés, mais seul un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.<br/>
-Pathétique, rigola-t-il en secouant tête. Tu sais, je…<br/>
Il n’eut pas le temps de finir. Brusquement, la moitié supérieure de son corps disparut dans une giclée de sang. Le reste suivit bien assez vite, épargnant à Kendra le spectacle d’un cadavre décapité à la taille se vidant de son sang, mais elle en avait vu assez pour en faire des cauchemars le reste de ses jours.<br/>
Raxtus apparut devant elle, se léchant encore les babines et les crocs pour en déloger le sang.<br/>
-Kendra, est-ce que ça va? s’écria le petit dragon.<br/>
Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle essaya de rouler sur le côté, de se redresser, quelque chose, mais l’un de ses bras était cassé net et l’autre saignait abondamment, couvert de plaies béantes.<br/>
-Oh, bon sang… OK, Kendra, voilà ce que je vais faire. Les astérides me disent d’aller dans une grotte pour passer la nuit avant d’aller chez Thronis, mais je vais t’y amener directement à la place. Avec un peu de chance, le géant aura vu ce qui s’est passé et calmera la tempête suffisamment pour qu’on se rende chez lui. Il aura peut-être de quoi te soigner.<br/>
Il la prit délicatement dans une de ses serres. Elle parvint à bredouiller quelques paroles avant qu’il ne s’envole.<br/>
-Warren… le sac à dos…<br/>
-Je le prends, et le bâton de pluie aussi, ne t’en fais pas.<br/>
Puis Kendra perdit connaissance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'ai toujours trouvé que Brandon Mull chouchoutait Kendra. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit blessée une seule fois dans toute la série, alors tous les autres personnages ont souffert au moins un peu - même Seth! Je trouvais que c'était très irréaliste considérant la tonne de situations dangereuses dans lesquelles elle s'est retrouvée, donc j'ai décidé de réécrire cette scène pour satisfaire ma frustration. Voilà.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>